bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banan14kab
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dragon.gif page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 05:57, September 15, 2012 Re:Revert Kubo wrote "tres" not "trecera", we always go with what Kubo writes, regardless if it is gramatically incorrect. :We use the information from the latest chapter or databook. So far, after several hundred manga chapters, there has been no change in how the Espada ranking has been spelled. We have our own translation corner to translate stuff, which is used as a placeholder until the official translation of the volumes from Shonen is published in the US. Once the official translations are published, we use those in its place. Edit Warring Alert :The point of the warning is to let you know you've violated the rules and as a member of the team it is my duty to enforce those rules. The other users who "edit warred" with you returned the page to its correct form, that is referenced and thus providing the proof you asked for. The user who originally reverted your edits is an admin, so he won't be blocked for adhering to policy. He provided the reason for undoing your edits in his edit summary. You disregarded this and continued to change the information which meant you edit warred, not him since you were the one changing to referenced information and he was returning it to its previous and correct form. We have a strict policy against edit warring here and the policy is, you do it once, you get a warning, twice and your blocked. However, you have done it multiple times so consider this warning lucky when you usually would have been blocked right away for continuing to alter the page. So, as it stand, do it again and you will be blocked. ::No I am not an Admin, I am a member of the Policy and Standards Committee meaning it is my job to oversee rule breaking!! This is an example of your edit warring and this is an example of your edit warring!! This is another example of your edit warring and this is another example of your edit warring!! This is final example of your edit warring meaning you made five edits that reverted an edit made by an admin here and that is multiple edit warring!! You did get a warning, which has also directed you to our policies so if I were you, I would make use of it and read those policies if you would like to continue editing here as we run a tight ship!! I'm not here to discuss the lengths of blocks as everyone on this wiki is held to the same standard, including ourselves!! You haven't done anything to my anger or jimmies, I simply reverted to my usual style of typing, which is using "!!" at the end of everything, its been over ten years since I started using !! so there is no point in questioning the logic in it!! I just usually try to refrain from using it when advising people of rules since people think I am shouting when I very rarely ever am!! Where there are lack of references its usually something that has been carried over from a time when references weren't necessary when adding information to the articles!! However, they are correct it just means there are certain aspects we need to cite!!